Power Rangers Ballance of Light
by TruePink
Summary: This is a story of two feternal twins that discover they were meant for so much more in this world we call earth. While walking home the two of them are teleported to a misterious lab where they meet the doctor who gives them the powers to save the world.


-Prolauge-

Many years ago a man named David Castle went searching for a tomb of evil. He hunted and shortly after the start of the hunt he found it. The Tomb read "Do Not Open Death Will Follow" in some weird looking language. But being power hungry David opened the tomb and was possessed by an evil spirit named Atroxis. When he finally got rid of David's Spirit all together Atroxis raised his army of spirit fighters. These creatures are the most ruthless, heartless, evil creatures in the world. They kill just to have fun and just to give themselves something to do. But when they kill humans, the humans are changed from human to mutant freaks. Now Atroxis and his army of evil are ripping through the world. Major cities have already fallen in the United States. But as long as the world has no one defending it, Atroxis will slowly take over everything and kill the planet and leave for another world just like ours.

-100 years latter............. 2020-

There is only one city left on the face of the planet? Anyone smart has fled from their homes and has retreated to this city. It's called Safe Haven city. An Electrical shield covers the entire city keeping the evil forces from destroying the city. Now a man named Christian King is searching for two young pure of heart young adults to take on a power he discovered 8 years ago in Africa. This power was the power that sealed Atroxis in his tomb of death. Now it must be called upon again to destroy Atroxis once and for all.

-Christian Kings Lab-

Christian frantically ran around his lab searching for the box that could determine the future of Haven. He tossed papers and files to the other side of the room, he pushed everything off desk trying to find it. As he continued looking, his assistant Bella Ryan stepped into the lab and smiled. "Dr. King are you looking for this?" She said setting the box on the lab station in front of her. He smiled and looked around the room. He walked to the station and had calmed down a lot. "Thank you Bella! Now have you updated and put everything in them that I asked you too?" He asked placing his right hand on the box. She smiled back at Dr. King. "Yes sir I have! Now I am going home so see you tomorrow." She said turning and making her exit. He picked up the box and walked to the front of the building. He looked at it and smiled. "Find them and bring them to me!" He said opening the box. Suddenly bright lights came from the box. A gold and silver light shot into the sky like missals being fired at an on coming ship. Dr. King smiled and turned to go back into the lab to prepare for his visitors coming.

-Meanwhile on the other side of town-

Cara and Noah walked towards the field for practice. She looked up at Noah and then back to her feet. "Noah why can't we just get out of here and go be something more then what we are now?" She asked stopping. Noah stopped and turned fast on her. "Because if we try to leave then we die. Why don't you get that Cara?" He asked with frustration in his voice. Cara looked down and suddenly a silver light was glowing on her wrist. "Noah? What is this?" She asked her older brother. He looked down and had a gold light on his. "I…. I don't know Cara!" Suddenly the world was blurred and when it stopped they were in a lab where a man was smiling at them. Cara looked at her brother then back to the man. "Hello and welcome you two. My name is Dr. Christian King. The things that have planted themselves to your wrist are the Solar and lunar mophers. The two of you have been chosen to become the newest Duo of Power Rangers." He said stepping a little closer to the two of them. Cara looked up at her brother and he was looking down at her. The two of them burst into laughter. "You're joking right? Cause this is a good joke!" Cara said falling to the floor laughing so hard. "We have practice to get too!" Noah said turning. "I can prove it to you Noah!" King said walking to a computer. Noah stopped and turned to face King. "How the hell do you know my name?" He asked Dr. King. King smiled and pulled a screen up over the counter. "This is how!" King said simply. The screen showed images of Noah and Cara's past and family. It also showed that each of their parents were rangers and wielded the exact same morphers they had just been given. "You see a dark evil spirit named Atroxis, escaped and took over a man's body. The reason the world on the outside is dead and gone is because of him. He is slowly going to get into this city and destroy it too. And when he does the world will implode and be destroyed forever. That's why the morphers have chosen you two. You are the descendants of the ancient spirits that put him away so many years ago. Your parents as their parents had done before them, fought to help stop this evil. But each team was slowly destroyed. But I have upgraded the morphers and given them twice the power they had before. Now it's up to you as the rightful protectors of earth to stop him. And I have total faith that you two can stop him. You just have to try." King said closing the screen.

Cara was now crying instead of laughing, and Noah was tearing up as well. "We thought our parents were killed in a car crash when we were 12." Cara said stepping forward. "But obviously we were wrong." She said taking a seat on a stool. She looked at Noah and smiled. "Lets finish what our ancestors started. Right here right now Noah. We Can do this!" She said standing and taking her brother's hands. "We now have the chance to be something other then two orphaned twins that have no one. So lets be someone now!" She said stepping back to beside King. "I accept." She said smiling at King. Noah has mixed emotions on his face. That was one of the very clear features he had. He looked at his sister with anger. "No!" He said walking out of the lab. "I'll get him!" Cara said running after her brother. "Noah Stop!" She yelled stopping in front of him. "Why not?" She asked folding her arms over her chest. "Look we can't do this. We aren't our parents, or their parents or anything that is even capable of stopping this evil. They all died trying to stop him so why should we die too?" He asked trying to walk away. Cara grabbed his shoulder. "Cause it is who we are Noah! I can't do this without you bro. Why do you think we were both chosen for this?" she said pointing to his morpher. "Your gona have too Cara!" he said walking away. Cara felt the tears start to flow freely now. She watched as her brother walked into the sun set. She turned and walked back into the lab. "Okay so he won't do it. But that's okay; the world still has me to defend it." Cara said smiling at Dr. King. Suddenly the lab lights went red and started flashing. "He has broken in!" Dr. King said pulling up the same screen that showed Cara and Noah's legacy. A man with weird markings all over him was walking through a street. Fires were popping all around him and he was smiling. "That's him!" King said with fear in his voice. "How do I use the morpher?" Cara asked. "Press the button and say Power of the Moon awaken!" He said staring at the screen. Cara turned and ran for where Atroxis was. "Thanks!" she said exiting the lab.

-The Break in-

Atroxis watched as his army ripped through the city. Suddenly he noticed a girl running straight for the fight. "Spirit's come!" he said as all the spirit fighters retreated to his location. Cara stopped in front of them about twenty or thirty feet away from them. "I'm here to stop you Atorxis!" She yelled smiling real big. Atroxis looked at his fighters and then back to her. He started laughing. It wasn't like your normal laugh though, it sounded like several laughs in one. Cara stepped back a little and got ready to morph. "This is the warrior the world sends to stop me. This is pathetic. I expected a little bit of a challenge." He said smiling at Cara. Cara instead of running just smiled right back at him. She brought her right hand to right in front of her chest. Then pressed the button on the morpher with her left. Suddenly she was standing on a curved top mountain and the moon was huge right behind her. She brought her hands together palms together. She closed her eyes and bowed her head to her hands. "Power of the moon….. Awaken!" She yelled as loud as she could. The moon behind her suddenly rushed her in a white and sliver light. It wrapped it self around her and became her silver and black suit. She looked up and a smaller moon was falling to her head. Then her helmet formed as the small moon made contact with her face. She looked straight and her black visor slid shut. She struck the pose of the eagle and yelled "Lunar Eagle Ranger!"

Cara looked over herself in amazement. Dr. King was telling the truth and she knew that now. She found a sudden confidence that she had never had before. She looked at Atroxis and laughed at him. "Bring It!" taunting to come get her with her right index finger. Atroxis looked at his fighters and threw his hand forward. The Spirit Fighters charged full force at Cara now. She was a little shocked at first but then charged them right back. A blue spirit fighter threw his blade straight at her head. Cara flipped backwards still moving forward and the blade slid past her barely missing her chin. She flipped and kicked the fighter right in the chest. He flew backwards and shock waves radiated out away from the force of the kick. She landed and defended her self. She dogged and blocked and punched and kicked as much as she could. Then one of the enemy's staff's made perfect contact to Cara's chest. The force sent her flying backwards. She thought it was a spirit fighter but when they spread out she saw that it was Atroxis. She held her chest and stood straight showing she wasn't done yet. She held out her hand straight in front of her and a silver light started glowing. Suddenly a staff was in her hand and ready to be used. "Lunar Staff!" She yelled whipping it around into a defensive pose. As Atroxis ran for her gold lasers shot around Cara and exploded on Atroxis sending him flying backwards into a wall. Cara stood and turned setting her eyes on her brother. His hand was glowing gold. She smiled and gave him a nod. He pressed the button as Cara had done. He was brought to a mountain in the day time. The sun was warm on his back and glowing brighter then ever. "Power of the Sun….. Awaken!" he yelled. The sun shot forward in a gold beam of light. It wrapped around him and he was covered in a gold suit. He looked up and a smaller sun made contact forming his helmet. He looked straight and his visor closed. "Solar Eagle Ranger!" he yelled taking a different eagle pose from Cara. He jumped landing beside his sister. "I thought you could use a hand." He said tapping her on the shoulder. "Now lets show this pig who he's messing with!" he said drawing his solar Saber. It was a long gold sward that shined more then the sun.

"There's two of them now?" Atroxis said regaining his balance and strength. Once fully ready he raced to the front and got ready to battle. He threw his arms to the sides and two sword came out of his arms. "Gross!" Cara pointed out. Atroxis charged the two rangers ready to kill them. Cara looked at Noah and the two of then gave each other a nod. They readied their weapons and charged right back at him.

Cara and Noah charged Atroxis like he was doing them. As the three foces met Cara jumped straight over him flipping before landing. She swung her staff right at Atroxis. He ducked and evaded the attack. He kicked straight back knocking Cara to the ground. She stood again and watched Noah defending his sister. He spun and twirled and then out of no where a gold streak sent sparks flying from Atroxis' body. The man fell to his knees then a dark light shot from his hand. The blast made both Cara and Noah fly back landing against a wall then falling to the ground. The twins looked up to see Atroxis standing again. "This is far from over you pathetic humans. I will be back and I will kill you both. But before I leave heres a gift of my warning." He said smiling. He pulled someone from a Spirit fighter and removed the bag revealing the man that had just given them their power. Dr. King stood there scared not knowing what to do. He looked at Atroxis and then back at the Rangers. Cara stood. "No let him go he did nothing to you. This is our fight. Let him go!" She yelled being joined by noah. Suddenly Atroxis lifted his sword and slashed the doctor in the back. King yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Atroxis lifted his sword again and drove it through his back then vanished without a trace.

Cara and Noah both ran to Kings side when they realized that he was gone. Cara punched the ground and started crying. "I was supposed to protect him from this!" She said through tears. Noah stood and picked his sister up and the two of them started walking. Noah stopped and demorphed, pulling out his cell phone he dialed 911. Cara followed his example and demorphed as well. She walked back to the doc's body and lifted his head. "I'm sorry Dr. King I tried to help and save you!" She said feeling like she had failed. Soon the police showed and took Kings body into the Morgue. Cara and Noah walked away watching as they drove away with King in the back. Cara turned and watched the sun set. She felt horrible that she had failed her duty. She looked up at her brother. "Maybe you were right. We aren't cut out for this job!" She said feeling a tear run down her cheek. Noah smiled and whipped the tear away. "Yes Cara we are. We are the only two that are here to stop Atroxis. We have to keep fighting sis." he said. The two of them began walking again and walked off into the sunset. Cara looked up at her brother and sniffed. "What are we going to do now? There is no one left to teach us anything." she asked feeling tears coming on again. Her brother looked up for a minute then looked down at her. "We will fight. We are just going to have to learn as we go. And that's what we are best at sis. We will make it. I promise." he said smiling to reassure her.

The End of Part 1


End file.
